capital vices
by midoakas
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou terjebak dalam tujuh dosa mematikan. [Bagian Tiga : Midorima Shintarou dan Iri Hati] bottom!akashi.
1. Bagian Satu : Aomine Daiki

First : Pride.

Aomine Daiki.

 **:x:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Possibly pwp. Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you. Beware of typos.

 **:xx:**

 _Anybody miss AoAka in here?_

 **:xxx:**

" _Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku_."

Akashi bisa merasakan telinganya panas ketika lagi-lagi slogan arogan itu melewati pikirannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, juga bukan untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah kesekian kali pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mengatakan hal serupa, bahkan tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Tak ketinggalan dengan seringai menantang dan ekspresi wajah yang jelas-jelas meremehkannya.

Akashi kesal, sudah jelas. Sudah lewat dua tahun ketika Kagami dan Kuroko berhasil mematahkan Aomine, dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari tahta kebanggaan sebagai kaisar. _Dia_ juga sudah menghilang sejak setahun yang lalu, dan Akashi berhasil kembali menjadi dirinya yang lama. Namun sepertinya, mengembalikan Aomine ke jati dirinya yang asli adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

"Ah,"

 _Naik, setelah itu turun._

Bohong jika dia kembali mengikuti latihan. Bohong jika dia kembali berkenan menemani Momoi berbelanja dan bermain-main. Bohong jika dia kembali mengikat persahabatan dengan Kuroko. Bohong jika dia kembali berkenan menemani Kise tandingsatu lawan satu.

"Ah, _ah_ ,"

Karena dihadapan Akashi, Aomine akan tetap bertingkah seperti itu. Bertingkah seolah-olah ia adalah dewa yang sama sekali tak bisa dikalahkan, mutlak, dan berkuasa. Akashi sangat benci itu.

 _Lebih cepat lagi._

Akashi menjilat bibirnya, pandangannya menajam dan menusuk dalam biru gelap Aomine yang berada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya diam, membalas tatapannya dengan tanya dan menggigit jari lentik Akashi yang bersarang dalam mulutnya. Cengkeraman tangan Akashi pada helai rambutnya menguat, dan dia tahu jika pemuda bernetra darah itu tengah bersusah payah menahan suaranya.

"Ada apa?"Aomine bersuara, berat. Menekan segala hasratnya dan mengutuk untuk tidak mendorong Akashi hingga terjungkal ke samping, mengambil alih permainan, dan menguasai tubuh itu segera. Sialan sekali. Akashi sama sekali tidak mau bergerak cepat sejak awal mereka jatuh berguling ke atas ranjang setelah melalui satu sesi ciuman panas.

"Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan sesuatu,"Satu lenguhan lepas tanpa kendali ketika ujung tumpul Aomine menekan titiknya. "Tentang, _ah_ , perkataanmu dulu,"

Dua alis Aomine terangkat, tidak tahukah Akashi jika menyisipkan obrolan ditengah-tengah kegiatan mereka ini membuat dirinya semakin tidak sabar? "Tentang apa?"Ia bertanya, suaranya mendesak, seolah memerintah Akashi untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanmu, hanya kau sendiri,"Akashi terkekeh geli, lalu mengakhirinya dengan erangan ketika jari-jari Aomine yang menangkup belakang tubuhnya bergerak untuk meremas, menyuruhnya agar mempercepat ritme dan berhenti menunda-nunda. Meski begitu, Akashi menolak untuk dibantu bergerak dan memantapkan diri untuk menguasai salah satu sesi di malam yang panjang ini. "Apakah itu masih berlaku sekarang?"

"Hm, ya,"Aomine mengangkat alis, berdecak dan menggeram ketika Akashi sengaja menjepit dan mengetatkan dirinya. " _Seijuurou_. Berhenti main-main jika kau masih mau berjalan dengan aman selama beberapa minggu kedepan,"

Akashi menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, memberikan senyum seduktif terbaik yang bisa membuat Aomine meledak kepanasan. Kedua tangannya mengalung dan bergelayut manja pada leher Aomine, sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak untuk memanjakan kekasihnya lebih jauh meski dengan kecepatan yang tak berubah. "Apa alasanmu mengatakan hal itu?"

Aomine menggeram rendah, memajukan wajah dan mencoba menggapai bibir Akashi sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu menjauhkan diri. "Aku menunggu jawaban, Daiki, dan jangan berani kau menciumku sebelum itu,"

"Dengar, Seijuurou. Aku yakin kau sama sekali tak membutuhkan alasan,"Aomine mencengkeram kedua sisi wajah Akashi, menariknya mendekat, lalu menatapnya tajam. Setengah emosi dan berupaya menahan libido berlebih. "Cepat selesaikan dan jangan buat aku menunggu, Seijuurou!"

Tidak, tidak. Bukan Kuroko atau Kagami yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine. Bohong besar karena bahkan, Aomine sama sekali tak bisa mengalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Segala kesombongan dan tetek bengek Aomine Daiki hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh satu orang, yaitu _dirinya_. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou yang bisa membuat Aomine meleburkan segala bentuk kesombongannya.

Aomine hanya bisa bertekuk lutut direndam gairah ketika berhadapan dengannya, membuang segala bentuk kesombongannya, dan takkan ada yang bisa membohongi hal itu.

Akashi menuruti perkataan Aomine dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, mengejar puncak kepuasan tertinggi dengan datang bersama-sama. Aomine mendekap pinggang Akashi kuat-kuat, peduli setan Akashi akan marah padanya jika ia ikut bergerak. Hidungnya tenggelam pada tulang selangka pemuda berambut merah itu, mendengar secara seksama hembusan napas, erangan, dan lenguhan kepayahan yang melewati telinganya.

Ketika dirasa puncak yang akan mereka lalui semakin dekat, Akashi mengangkat wajah Aomine, mengapit dagu pemuda berambut biru gelap itu dengan kedua jari. Memberikan senyum penuh kemenangan dan berbisik tepat dihadapan bibirnya,

"Yang bisa mengalahkanmu, hanya aku. Benar, 'kan?"

 **end.**

 _Four days till Last Game, guys!_


	2. Bagian Dua : Kise Ryouta

**Second : Greed**

 **Kise Ryouta.**

 **:x:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Possibly pwp. Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

 **:xx:**

 _Here comes KiAka with possessive!Kise._

 **:xxx:**

Ada kalanya Akashi melihat sisi yang berbeda dari kepribadian Kise.

Ia memang dikenal sebagai pemuda berwatak ceria, berisik, manja, mengganggu, dan hal lainnya—tapi tentu saja, ada suatu masa ketika Kise memiliki sisi serius yang tak diketahui banyak orang.

Kise adalah orang yang tamak, itulah kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik Akashi setelah melihat pertandingan Kaijo melawan Fukuda beberapa tahun lalu, dimana Haizaki hampir membuat Kise bertekuk lutut tanda menyerah, dan teriakan Kuroko seakan mampu membangkitkan semangatnya. Setelahnya, semua penonton dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan Kise yang seakan terbakar semangat untuk kembali bangkit dan menyerang.

Sebenarnya, bukan. Bukan itu. Bukan Kuroko yang berhasil menyulut api dalam tubuh Kise hingga mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan.

 _Akashi mengenal Kise lebih baik dari yang semua orang tahu._

Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang tamak. Ia akan mengejar apapun yang dia mau, dan takkan berhenti sampai ia mendapatkannya. Kise takkan berhenti semudah itu sebelum apa yang dia inginkan berada dalam genggamannya. Dan dia, takkan pernah melepaskan hal yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya, serta takkan pernah mau membaginya dengan orang lain.

 _Yang jelas, Kise takkan pernah mau melepaskan Akashi dari genggamannya_.

"Sedang berpikir tentang apa, Akashicchi?"

Akashi terkesiap, bulu romanya meremang ketika suara bisikan Kise mengetuk telinganya. Ia sadar jika tengah melamun saat ini. Ia menunduk, hanya untuk kembali mendongakkan kepala disertai lenguhan pelan ketika lidah Kise bergerak menyusur dan meninggalkan jejak basah dilehernya. Akashi gemetar, pakaiannya telah lepas sejak pertama kali ia jatuh terhempas di atas sofa dan Kise mengambil kuasa penuh atas tubuhnya.

Kedua pergelangan tangannya yang beradu mengerat, saling bertaut satu sama lain ketika dasi yang disimpul mati sedikit menyakitinya. Kise terkekeh, menyadari Akashi yang tak nyaman dengan keadaan tangannya yang diikat seperti itu. Ia mendongak, mengecup pergelangan tangan Akashi yang tertahan di atas kepala.

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, Akashicchi? Aku tahu si Nash Nash itu suka padamu,"Katanya, satu tangannya yang lain menahan dan meremas bokong Akashi yang telanjang. Akashi menjawabnya dengan erangan tak nyaman, kakinya bergerak gelisah ketika suara risleting celana yang diturunkan membuat bibirnya tergigit. "Dia berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu. Merebutmu dariku, dan Akashicchi tahu aku takkan membiarkanmu lepas, 'kan?"

Suara itu terdengar jenaka bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, tapi tidak untuk Akashi. Kise tengah berada dalam waktu seriusnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh, mulutnya bergerak turun dan mencari salah satu tonjolan mungil di dada Akashi. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas kepala bergerak gelisah ketika Kise mulai menjilat dan bermain-main dengan salah satu putingnya. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, Akashi bisa merasakan jari-jari Kise yang membuka kedua belah pipi bokongnya. Bibirnya digigit, dan tubuhnya kembali bergerak tidak nyaman. "Ki—Kise…"

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan bagaimana cara Midorimacchi menatapmu. Sepertinya dia ingin memilikimu, bukan begitu?"Suara kekehan lagi, dan mulut Akashi setengah terbuka ketika ujung ereksi Kise yang mengeras menggesek belah bokongnya. Erangan tertahan meluncur mulus dari bibir Akashi. "Tapi sayangnya, hanya aku yang bisa melakukan itu. Iya, 'kan, Akashicchi? Mendesahlah saja, dan jangan ragu-ragu. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya,"

Akashi benar-benar mendesah saat secara perlahan, tubuh mereka menyatu. Dadanya membusung, menggesek fabrik kasar jas dan kemeja sekolah yang masih melekat sempurna pada tubuh model itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kise mulai bergerak. Kepalanya mendongak, mengamati wajah Akashi yang mulai dihiasi semburat merah dan hembus napasnya yang tak beraturan. Kedua tangannya yang terikat dan terangkat di atas kepala, dan suara tabrakan antara bola kembar dan bokong pemuda berambut merah itu menjadi melodi paling indah yang pernah Kise dengar sebelumnya.

Kise menjilat bibir. Benar. Akashi Seijuurou adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang paling indah untuk diciptakan.

"Selalu saja begini,"Kise mendesah pelan, menikmati dinding Akashi yang hangat meremasnya. Kedua kakinya menjuntai pada lantai, dan Akashi yang duduk dipangkuannya secara perlahan juga menggerakkan tubuh. "Akashicchi selalu berhasil membuatku tenggelam dalam pesona,"

 _Kise adalah orang yang tamak, dan juga, posesif_.

"Ah, ah,"Dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat, Akashi membiarkan desahannya terhembus semakin keras. Kise berhenti bergerak, membiarkan Akashi untuk mengambil alih dan mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Selalu lebih menggairahkan ketika melihat Akashi yang diselimuti kabut nafsu bergerak dan melakukan apapun yang dia mau. "Ah, ah!"

Akashi bisa melihat dunia disekelilingnya buta oleh warna putih. Kise merengkuh dan memeluk punggung Akashi, membiarkannya untuk merapat dan membantu pergerakannya untuk mengejar puncak. Satu kecupan ringan mendarat pada sisi leher Akashi. Kedua batu ambar itu berkilat bangga, penguasaan, dan kesombongan ketika dagu Akashi bertengger pada puncak kepalanya. Memberikan akses penuh untuk menandai dan mengotori leher jenjang yang bahkan lebih mulus porselen.

Suara desahan Akashi semakin tak terkontrol ketika gerak pinggulnya menjadi lebih cepat, cepat, dan cepat. Jejak dingin jari-jari Kise membekas pada seputar punggungnya yang telanjang, dan perkataan pemuda itu menjadi hal terakhir yang melewati otaknya ketika puncaknya datang—

"Akashicchi hanya milikku. Iya, 'kan?"

Sebelum tubuhnya terhempas dan terbanting menabrak ranjang.

 **end.**

 _Saya ngepost waktu maljum, prestasi baru /bletaked_


	3. Bagian Tiga : Midorima Shintarou

**Third : Envy**

 **Midorima Shintarou.**

 **:x:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Possibly pwp. Bottom!submissive!Akashi. Dont like? Dont read. I've warned you before.

 **:xx:**

 _MidoAka with daddy kink and spanking-punishment._

 **:xxx:**

.

.

Satu pelajaran yang didapatkan Akashi hari ini, membuat Midorima Shintarou cemburu dan dirundung iri adalah suatu kesalahan yang amat besar.

 _Plak!_

Seperti jatuh dari ketinggian, napas Akashi rasanya terenggut secara paksa ketika tamparan keras kembali mendarat pada pantatnya. Ia melenguh. Jari-jarinya meremas ujung bangku, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan rasa nikmat tak tertahankan. Belakang kepalanya yang tadi terhantam loker kembali terasa nyeri, pun dengan pandangannya yang berkunang. Susah payah, ia kembali mendongak. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya sedari tadi, hawa panas berlebihan dan sesuatu yang bergetar didalam tubuhnya memperburuk suasana.

"Kenapa diam, _baby_?"

Ah, suara itu. Akashi menggigit bibir, napasnya menderu cepat. Jantungnya bertalu keras, dipacu adrenalin, dan sapuan kasar perban yang membalut jemari kembali meninggalkan jejak berbahaya pada pinggangnya yang telanjang. Atasan _jersey_ nya tersingkap sampai dada, dan sepertinya, Midorima sama sekali tak mau repot melepas pakaian ' _baby_ '-nya yang tengah dilanda kepayahan.

"M-maaf, Shin,"Ingin rasanya Akashi menghantamkan dahi pada kayu bangku itu. Vibrator yang menggetarkan lubangnya terdorong masuk semakin dalam. Midorima sengaja membenamkannya dengan ujung jemari, menikmati pemandangan bagaimana Akashi yang telungkup diatas bangku mendorong pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi keatas dan mengejang dibawah kuasanya. Punggung berkeringat yang semula mulus kini sudah dikotori dengan berbagai bercak kemerahan. Oh, seringai lebar ditarik bangga oleh sang penguasa. Hampir lepas kontrol, kesayangannya ini sering sekali membuat kesalahan.

 _Plak!_

"Lancang sekali memanggil _daddy_ -mu dengan nama, _baby_ ,"Midorima kembali menampar pantat 'anak'nya tanpa belas kasihan. Memar merah mulai tampak pada bulatan kenyal itu, dan entah bagaimana, Midorima merasa _sangat_ bangga. "Sedari tadi, bahkan _baby_ tidak mau minta maaf,"

 _Plak_!

"Dan sekarang _baby_ jadi lancang memanggil _daddy_ dengan nama,"

 _Plak_! _Plak_!

"Ahh, _daddy_ hh,"Akashi mengerang keras, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika tiga tamparan berturut-turut mendarat pada pantatnya. Sakit, menyengat. Tapi, dengan keberadaan alat penggetar sialan yang dibawa _daddy_ nya saat menonton pertandingan terakhir Rakuzan melawan Seirin berhasil memporak porandakan pikirannya.

"Tadi juga _baby_ berhenti menghitung ditengah-tengah. _Baby_ Sei memang sengaja ingin _daddy_ hukum, ya?"

 _Plak_! _Plak_!

" _Baby_ Sei anak nakal,"Midorima menyeringai. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik pada telinga Akashi yang memerah. " _Baby_ Sei anak nakal. Siapa yang menjadi anak nakal hari ini, _Baby_?"

Menelan ludah, Akashi menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Se-Sei, _daddy_ , unghh,"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ulangi kata-kata _daddy_. _Baby_ Sei anak nakal,"

" _Ba_ - _baby_ Se-Sei-a—"

 _Plak_!

"Ahnn! _Daddy_ hh!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti, _baby_?"Tiga jari yang masih terbalut perban diarahkan pada mulut Akashi yang terbuka dan tak berhenti menyuarakan desah. "Lanjutkan. _Baby_ ingin membuat _daddy_ marah ya?"

Cepat, Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Surai merahnya bergoyang mengiringi pergerakan kepala, dan Midorima gatal ingin menjambak rambut _anak_ nya itu. " _Ba-baby_ Sei—a-ahn, a-anak nakal,"

 _Plak_!

"Karena?"

"Kar-karena—gyahh! Ahh! _Dad_ hhh..."

Tubuh Akashi mengejang ketika tiga jari kiri Midorima menerobos lubangnya. Mendorong vibrator itu makin dalam dan membuat gerakan memutar. "Karena apa, _Baby Sei_?"

"Kar-karena mengabaikan _daddy_ di semifinal—hyahh! Ahh,"Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Air liurnya merembes membasahi dagu, dan tiga jari Midorima menusuk masuk mulutnya semakin dalam. "Dan menolak ajakan _d_ — _daddy_ untuk berjabat tang-ahh, tanganhh,"

"Lalu? Apa _baby_ yakin _daddy_ hanya diabaikan?"

"La-laluhh, mem—membuathh _daddy_ -"Mata Akashi membelalak lebar ketika ujung jari Midorima menghantam prostatnya. Lenguhan keras memenuhi ruang ganti yang kosong dan lengang, tubuhnya melenting tinggi dan kepalanya mendongak. Air liur membasahi lehernya, gigi Midorima meninggalkan bekas perih pada cuping telinganya yang digigit keras.

 _Plak_!

"Tidak ada yang menyuruh _baby_ memutus perkataan. Lanjutkan atau _daddy_ benar-benar marah, _baby_ ,"

"Lalu membuat _daddy_ cemburuhh-dengan- _ah_ , berjabat tangan dengan-dengan, ahh ahh!"Bola mata Akashi berputar kebelakang. Tubuhnya mengejang dan bergetar hebat. Ia sudah tak mampu menahan semua ini. "Dengan-Ku-Kuroko- _san_ , hyahhh!"

"Lalu, jika _baby_ sudah tahu _daddy_ akan marah, kenapa masih dilakukan?"Akashi terbatuk, tangan kanan Midorima mencekik kuat lehernya. Ia berusaha berontak, namun usahanya gagal. Tangan kiri Midorima mencengkeram kuat kedua pergelangan tangannya. " _Baby_ tahu 'kan _daddy_ tidak suka melihat _baby_ berdekatan dengan orang lain? _Baby_ mau membuat _daddy_ marah, ya?"

"Manghff-maghff—ah! Ma-maafkan Sei, _daddy_!"

Akashi menoleh ketika cengkeraman pada lehernya terlepas. Rambutnya direnggut secara paksa, dan ketika mulutnya terbuka, lidah Midorima menerobos masuk. Akashi tersengal, sudah tak mampu lagi mengikuti permainan _daddy_ -nya. Pertandingan barusan sudah cukup membuat tenaganya terkuras, dan berurusan dengan Midorima setelah ini akan membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa membuka mata sampai pagi menjelang.

"Camkan kata-kata _daddy_ , sayang,"Midorima berbisik, tepat pada telinganya yang sudah sangat merah. " _Baby_ Sei takkan pernah bisa lepas dari _daddy_. Bahkan jika _baby_ pergi, _daddy_ akan mengejar _baby_ sampai neraka,"

"Hngh! Mmmh..."

"Dengar, _baby_?"

"Ya—yahh, _dadhh_ ,"

Seringai puas kembali tergambar pada paras sadistik lelaki yang masih memakai seragam lengkap tim Shuutoku itu. Suatu kebanggaan dan kepuasan berlebih dapat membuat kapten tim yang paling ditakuti tunduk dan takluk padanya. Dikecupnya perpotongan leher Akashi yang berkeringat, menanti detik-detik kepuasan itu dan berbisik tepat pada telinga _anak_ kesayangannya yang banjir saliva.

" _Baby_ Sei... hanya milik _daddy_. Camkan itu, sayang,"

.

.

.

 **end.**

 _Find out! Next : Kagami Taiga with his anger._


End file.
